Mum's the Word
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Kurt was six when he lost his mom. He eventually accepted that and moved on somewhat. But he's about to find out some things that will knock his socks off and make him question everything about himself and everyone he loves. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi, I' a first time writer to fanfiction, so please be a little gentle and encouraging in your comments. This is some story I though of, and my friend kind of pushed me to write it. It's about Kurt and his mom. Please read it before you judge it, I'll try to upload daily. Enjoy.**

**I don't own glee or any other fiction relation thing here**

* * *

Plot: Kurt was six when he lost his mom. He eventually accepted that and moved on somewhat. But he's about to find out somethings that will knock his socks off and make him question everything about himself and everyone he loves. Rated M.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Kurt had lost his mom when he was six. It had been hard to move on, but eventually he became stronger from it. He made some great friends, joined his glee club and got himself a boyfriend. and even though he always felt like something was missing in his life, he always pushed those feelings away, happy with his life.

At least, he had until the day he found a mysterious gift in his mailbox one day, which led him to a secret that turned his world upside down, leaving him confused, angry and broken almost beyond repair.

* * *

It was midnight in Lima, Ohio. There was a full moon high in the sky, illuminating the streets in a pale light. The residence of every neighborhood had turned in a long time ago, and there was no activity happening anywhere. Except one house.

Outside the house of the Hudson-Hummel family,, there was a rustle happening around there. A tall figure, dressed in a black hoodie jacket and a pair of black capri pants, as well as black jackboots stood against the wall of the house, making sure the shadows projected over her, blocking her from the moonlight. The person was tense and cautious against the wall, as though afraid to be seen or heard, though every citizen slept as though dead.

The person looked left, then right, then dashed quietly, but quickly along the wall of the house, careful to keep to the shadows. He or she looked both ways again, before going to one of the windows of the house. Carefully and slowly, he peeked inside. The window showed a kitchen, looking clean and organized. The figure quickly crouched and crawled to the next window. That one had a more satisfying find.

Inside, the stranger saw a den with a piano inside. Beside it was a table with an assortment of framed pictures. One of the closest one's was a picture of a pale-skinned boy with chestnut brown hair and bluish-greenish-gray eyes, smiling at the camera.

"I found him," the figure whispered, voice full of relief and happiness. The person stood there for some time, transfixed by the picture of the boy, before he finally turned away. He had found their house. Now it was time to deliver the package. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a brown box, about the size of a netbook. Looking around in case he was being watched, the stranger strolled over to their mailbox. He opened it up and slipped the package inside, closing it silently. He tensed, looked both ways, assuring himself that he wasn't caught, before he finally relaxed and walked to the middle of the Hummel-Hudson's lawn. Now that the box was in the mailbox, he could go. The deliver gave the house one more look before creeping silently away.

He stole away from the lawn, walking across the street to a black car that was parked by the side of an abandoned house. He looked around cautiously again, before he quickly slipped into the passenger's seat. He shut the door quietly before facing the driver's seat. It was already occupied. The person in the seat was dressed in a long coat with a wide hood that covered her face, making it impossible to see who it was.

"Was the package delivered?" she asked.

The stranger nodded. "Easy as pie." he said smugly. The driver breathed an almost sigh of relief, before putting the car into drive and heading away from the street.

"Are you sure it's his house? No mistakes?"

The man nodded. "There were tons of pictures, lots of them with him in it. Hard to make a mistake from that."

The driver nodded, satisfied as she tore through the streets. She stopped by a bus stop before turning to the passenger. She reached behind her seat and brought out an thick envelope.

"As promised. You'll find it's the agreed sum, as well as a little bonus for your care and for you to keep this hush-hush"

The man took the envelope and took a peek inside, whistling at the wads of bills in there.

"Shush lady, all this to keep this quiet? This is enough for my kids and _there _kids to go to college."

The driver shrugged, eyes on the road. " If it's enough to keep you quiet, then I don't care."

The man paused, hands on the door handle to leave. "But why all the secrecy? Why all this just to deliver a box?"

The lady was silent, chewing her lip a little. "You have kids?"

"Yeah, a boy and twin girls."

"You'd do anything for them?"

"Of course."

The lady nodded, looking ahead. The man sensing he wasn't going to get an answer, quickly opened the door, turning only to say, "I won't say a word to anyone, miss. You can bet that."

Then he was gone, walking away to a yellow car parked a block away. The lady in the van sat there, looking ahead. "Find the truth, Kurt," she whispered softly. "So that we can find each other again."


	2. Chapter 2:The Gift

**Hi, I just wanted to thank the 6 people that are following my story and the one person who favorite it. Please, post some comments, I want to know what you think. If you think it needs to work. I'm open to suggestions. So, this chapter you find out what the "stranger" put in Kurt's mailbox. Once again, this my first time writing a fanfiction story, but I'll try to put more. I've thought of a lot of klaine stories. (Hey, everyone needs some hobby!)**

**I don't own glee or any other TV show or movie that might have been mentioned. Enjoy. **

* * *

Kurt rarely slept in. He was one of those morning persons, who is always up and about, making breakfast for the rest of his family, since only two of the four members of his family actually know how to cook. But Kurt was only human, so at times he tended to oversleep. Like today.

"Ah, crap." he said, as he saw the time. 7:15. He had less than an hour to get ready for school. He quickly jumped out of bed and hit the showers, careful to give himself a good scrubbing and to brush his morning breath away. Then he raced to quickly do his moisturizing routine, grab his school bag and ran downstairs. Kurt felt a sense of huge relief when he saw Carole was already down, and that a huge pile of pancakes was stacked up on a plate, ready to be served.

"Morning, Carole." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning to you too, sleepyhead," she said, before pushing the plate of pancakes forward. "Pancake?"

Kurt hummed gratefully as he scooped up a few unto his plate. "Is my dad up?"

Carole nodded. "Finn too. They're both taking showers right now."

"Thanks for taking over breakfast. I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, don't you worry about it, Kurt. You made breakfast all of last week, so it's only fair I do it today."

"But I should have-"

"Really, Kurt, it's fine. Geez, you worry too much."

"But I-"

"Tell you what," Carole said. "You get the mail for me today and we'll call it even for breakfast."

Kurt thought that through for a moment before nodding. "Deal!"

After hastily consuming his breakfast, Kurt ran out to get the mail. He left the door open and headed towards the mailbox. The red flag was raised, which meant the mailman had come recently. He pulled the flag down, then reached inside for the contents of the mailbox.

_Bill_

_Bill_

_Junk_

_Magazine_

_Letter for Carole_

_..Package?_

Kurt looked at the big brown package in surprise. They didn't usually get packages in the mail. Just letters and magazines. he scooped up the mail and hurried inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Kurt," Burt said, coming down the stairs in his usual baseball cap, faded jeans and flannel shirt. "How's my boy doing?"

Kurt smiled. "Hey dad."

Kurt went back into the kitchen to find Finn already there, gobbling up his food like it would disappear at any moment. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and put the mail on the table. He then examined the package. It was flat and about the size of a mini notebook. It was also for him. Clearly stamped on the front side of the package was:

**To Kurt Hummel**

"What's that, dude?" Finn asked as he brought his plate to the sink.

"Some package for me." Kurt replied. He shook it a little. There was a banging sound coming from inside, something that sounded small and metal. Kurt took a peek at the clock. 7:50.

"I'll open it later," he decided, quickly stuffing the package into his bag and running towards the door.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Carole. See you at school, Finn," he said, as he walked out the door. He quickly got into his Navigator and started the car, maneuvering out of the driveway, and heading towards school. He made it seconds before the bell ran and quickly dashed for his AP English class. He got inside and quickly rushed for his seat, which of course, was next to his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt could never really get over the fact that Blaine was his boyfriend. At first sight, it seemed as though his league and Blaine's league were two levels that would never ever touch each other. Yet, somehow, Blaine had fell in love with him, enough that he was willing to transfer schools for him. And Kurt loved Blaine more than anything.

"Hey," Blaine whispered his hazel eyes on the board as their teacher wrote down the lesson for the day. "Why so late?"

"Overslept." Kurt mumbled back.

Blaine nodded in understanding and smiled. "Great. I mean, not about you oversleeping, which whether you admit it or not, you totally should sleep more-"here Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "-but I was a little worried you might have run into some trouble,"

It was gestures like these, Blaine's concern over his well-being, that made Kurt fall impossibly more in love with Blaine.

"Well don't worry, I'm fine." Kurt said, reaching into his bag for a notebook, his hand brushing against the box. "Oh, that reminds me. Did you mail a package to me?"

Blaine's eyebrows up his eyebrows in surprise. "No. Why, you got something in the mail?'

Kurt waved away Blaine's concern. "Yeah, just this package I haven't exactly gotten around to opening."

"Oh," Blaine said. "We could go to the choir room during lunch and see what's inside…"

Kurt pondered for a moment, then agreed. The day seemed to blur by and before Kurt knew it, it was lunchtime and he and Blaine were in the choir room with the package. Kurty, never one to be sloppy when opening mail, carefully slit open the box. Blaine raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?" Kurt defended himself. "You save the wrapping paper, don't you? It's like that."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, not saying another word on the subject. It was funny to him, sometimes, how neat Kurt was. Kurt finally got the tape off the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace and some papers.

"Wow," Kurt said, holding up the necklace. "It's beautiful"

It really was. It was a silver locket, about the size and shape of a golf ball, emblazoned with swirling decorating designs of sapphire and emerald. It hung from a leather black string with a golden clasp.

"Hmm. It's nice. I wonder who sent it to you. A secret admirer?" Blaine asked, just a bit of jealousy in his voice. He didn't like the idea of anyone sending his boyfriend gifts to woo him.

"I don't know.."

"Well, that what secret admirers are for right? To stay a secret." Blaine laughed a little. He didn't notice until a second later that Kurt was silent.

"Kurt he said, still smiling. It was wiped off his face when he looked at Kurt. Kurt was studying the necklace. His brow . His eyes were locked on the necklace, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Kurt?" Blaine called.

Kurt didn't answer. It was like nothing but the necklace existed.

"Kurt? Kurt! KURT!"

That finally snapped Kurt out of it. His eyes looked startled as he turned to look at Blaine. "Blaine," he sounded confuse. Almost as though he forgot Blaine was there. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? You were practically glaring a hole into that locket. What's up?"

"I...don't know. I think...I've seen it before. This locket. Somewhere…"

""You've seen it before somewhere before?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt sounded mystified and dazed

"Maybe you saw it once at a jewelery shop or in a magazine?"

"Yeah...that must be it."

Blaine took out a big piece of paper that was folded in half out of the box. "Hey, it's a note! Maybe the person is explaining who they are and why they gave it to you." He unfolded it and they both bent over it eagerly to read it:

**Kurt,**

**That necklace is the first clue to a past you don't remember. Soon, you'll know so much more than you do now. Follow the locket to the scret he's keeping. At the end of the hunt, you'll find the truth about yourself and me**

"Wow," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "This person was clearly bent on being clear with me."

"Follow the locket to the secret he's keeping? What sense does that make?"

Kurt shook his head. " I don't know, Blaine. What else is in the box?"

Blaine felt around. "A...business card?"

_**Ariel's Antique Shop**_

_**Find your biggest finds and at an affordable cost each and every time. Also, fit for fixing your jewels.**_

"It sounds to me like that's the first place he/she wants you to look," Blaine suggested.

Kurt snorted. "Look, if this guy or girl thinks I'm going off on some mystery find, that that person is crazy."

Blaine was silent for a moment. "So...what are you going to do?"

Kurt thought about it. "Well...this locket really is beautiful...so,for now...I'll keep it. Until I know for sure where it came from."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Okay. What about the other stuff?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'll keep that too." he said, as he packed it all up. "But I'm not following this guy's crazy instructions for nothing."

Neither Blaine nor Kurt himself knew how wrong he was in that moment.

* * *

Burt had been having a bad feeling all week. Not like when he had a heart attack, but like an intuition that something bad was going to happen. It had happened once before…

No, Burt. Don't you go there, he thought angrily to himself. He had made a promise that he wouldn't ever think about that night. The night that Kurt had no conscious memory of…

He shook his head and bent back over the car he was fixing up. Just a few more screws and it would be good as new. Just then, the phone rang. Burt groaned as he slowly straightened up his back, then walked over to the phone.

"Hello, this is Burt Hummel of Hummel Tires and Lube. How can I help you today?"

"Hello, Burt. This is Doctor Fredrick."

That perked up Burt's attention. "What's up, doc?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard or not, Burt, but your lawyer, Mr. Mark Lawrence, is in the hospital."

What, Burt thought. Is this why he was having such a bad feeling today. "What happened?"

"Well, that's actually why I'm calling you, Burt. Mark refuses to tell us, though he's been severely injured. He has a black eye, a few broken ribs, cuts and scratches all over his body. He refuses to speak to us, but he said to call you. He'll only talk to you."

"Me? I don't understand why-"

"He said to tell you that _she_ found him."

Burt felt his heart stop, then beat rapidly. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone, filled with dread. _She. _The one he tried so hard to forget. The one who was suppose to be out of him and Kurt's lives.

But it seems as though that didn't go according to plan.


End file.
